un viaje largo y pesado
by elficmaster
Summary: Nuestro heroes tienen la mision de investigar a unos piratas, pero no tienen ningun navio. Encontraran uno, pero no sera todo color de rosas.


**Bueno amigos aqui con otro extra, ya se ya se. Aun no me avienten piedras. Estoy escribiendo el viaje. **

Nuestros heroes estaban enbarcados en una mision para defendar el mar. Ya que habian rumores de que piratas rondaban esos lugares, dichos rumores llegaron a oidos de los furioso y el guerrero dragon y recibieron ordenes de comprobarlo.

Aunque a ninguno de nuestros heroes les gustara viejaban con un lobo que era puro misterio y que a ellos les daba mala espina. Aparte que su tripulacion no generaba mucha confianza.

Flashback:

-Muy bien, ya estamos aqui. y ahora que?- Pregunto Po mientras observaba las naves que estaban ancladas en el purto.

-Debemos pagar los servicios de alguna nave que este en condiciones para batallar- Dijo Tigresa

-Si, despues de todo nos estamos arriesgando a pelear contra piratas- Dijo Vibora

-mmm, lamento haber oido su conversacion, pero si buscan los sevicios de una buena nave, deben buscar a el capitan de "La kimera carmesi"- Dijo una cabra que se encontraba centada en un barril

-Y donde le encontramos?- Pregunto Mantis

-Estan de suerte, llego hace unos dias, pueden encontrarlo en la taverna, pero no debeis mirar a nadie por mas de 5 segundos, deacuerdo, esta zona es muy peligrosa para jovenes como ustedes- Dijo la cabra parandose.

-Y tu quien piensas que somos?- Le pregunto Tigresa arqueando una ceja

-Y tu quienes piensas que son estos tipos?- Pregunto la cabra mientras que la obsevaba desde el rabillo de el ojo.

-Tigresa es mejor permanecer en el anonimato- Le dijo Po en voz baja.

-Ya lo se- Le dijo Tigresa

-Bueno, los tortolos van a venir o que?- Le dijo la cabra caminando por los muelles.

Los furiosos y Po lo siguieron por un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a una taverna de mala muerte.

-A...qui es?- Pregunto mono

-Si, porque?, algun problema muchacho?- Le pregunta la cabra mientras que entraba. Seguido por los furiosos.

Al entrar se encontraron con gente de todas las especies, bebiendo, jugando, peleando, insultandose.

-Hermoso lugar- Dijo Tigresa con sarcasmo.

-Callate niña, aqui es mejor permanecer callado el mayor tiempo posible si quieres mantener tu lengua en su sitio en lugar de que te la corten- Dijo la cabra

Todos se molestaron, aquellos no parecian que supieran luchar, pero eso si, los superaban en numero.

-Aquel, aquel es tu hombre- Le dijo la cabra a Po mientras que con la cabeza señalaba a un lobo quien les estaba dando la espalda en la barra, con una jarra en la mano. -Cuidado al hablar con el- Dijo la cabra.

-Gracias...y...porquenos ayudas?- Le pregunto Vibora a la cabra.

-Porque es mejor que esa nave junto con su tripulacion de mala muerte abandonen el lugar- Dijo la cabra yendose -Hacen helar la sangre de incluso el marinero mas temerario- Dicho esto la cabra salio de la taverna.

Los furiosos y Po se miraron entre si. Y comensaron a caminar lentamente hacia el lobo de la barra.

Con cada paso que daban, mas ojos se clavaban en ellos y se apartaban de su camino. A todos nuestros heroes se les aceleraba el corazon por cada paso, eh incluso comensaban a sudar frio por todas aquellas miradas como cuchillos que los observaban.

Hasta que a unos centimetros de aquel lobo.

-Quienes sois y que quereis- Dijo el sin voltearse.

Los furiosos se observaron entre si.

-Eres tu el capitan de La Kimera carmesi?- Pregunto Po serio y sin titubear. Una sorpresa para todos.

-Si...soy yo, que pasa?- Pregunto el lobo dandose la vuelta para descubrir un pelaje gris. Vestia un atuendo negro, con detalles carmesi (en las partes de los cierres, no me acuerdo el nombre). Sus ojos eran marron escuro. No era muy robusto haci que no deberia tener gran fuerza. Media 1,70 aproximadamente. y tenia enfundada en su cintura una cimitarra de la cual solo se veia el mango, el cual era normal, con una pequeña insignia parecida a una cadena.

-Me dijeron que su nave puede pelear es cierto?- Pregunto Po.

El lobo miro a los furiosos y luego a su tripulacion y se empeso a reir.

-jaja, que...que...que si puede pelear...- Dijo un marine de entre la tripulacion.

-YA BASTA- ordeno el lobo -Si...si puede pelear- Dijo el lobo mientras le daba un sorbo a la jarra.

-Necesitamos alquilar una nave capaz de pelear, nos dijeron que por estas aguas rondaban piratas y hay que detenerlos- Dijo Po.

-Eres tonto por naturaleza o te caiste cuando eras bebe?- Pregunto el lobo haciendo que todos los furiosos lo observaran con enojo. -Quien te confirma a ti que nosotros no somos quien estais buscando?- Le dijo el lobo arquendo una ceja. En ese momento todos los presentes desenvainaron sus armas haciendo que los furisos y Po se pusieron en posicion para luchar.

-mmmm, Po?- Le hablo mono

-Si mono?- Le dijo Po

-creo que no fue una buena idea decirle a que veniamos- Le dijo mono molesto

-y crees que no lo se?- Le respondio Po igual de molesto.

-jajaja- El lobo se empeso a reir haciendo que nuestros heroes se fijaran en el -Ya...ya...bajad vuestras armas- Dijo el lobo -No somos nosotros, y se a quienes os referis los ayudaremos- Dijo el lobo

-Y el precio?- Dijo Tigresa dando unos pasos quedando frente a el.

El lobo la obserbo por completo. -Ya lo veremos gatita, ya lo veremos- Dijo comensando a caminar pasando por el lado de ella. -HOMBRES PREPAREN TODO PARTIMOS EN 2 HORAS- ordeno saliendo de la taverna. Toda la tripulacion salio en un grito de animo, hacia algunos muelles a buscar suministros y cosas para el viaje.

-Ahora a buscar a mi contramaestre- Dijo el lobo -no creo que dejarlos solos sea buena idea asi que siganme mientras el barco esta listo- Dichoesto comenso a caminar por los muelles.

El lobo camino por un par de minutos seguido por los furiosos y Po.

-Oigan este tipo me da muy mala espina- Dijo grulla en voz baja.

-Si ya lo se, pero que mas podemos hacer?- Pregunto mantis

-Y si de verdad es el?- Pregunto Tigresa -Digo que nos encargemos de el, solo por i la moscas, luego ya buscaremos otra nave- Dijo Tigresa seria

-No podemos hacer eso, aunque quisiera- Dijo Po molesto -Supongo que aunque me cueste admitirlo el no nos ah echo nada, haci que debemos confiar en su palabra, almenos por ahora- Dijo Po.

-Aahhh, con que aqui estas- Dijo el lobo girando en un callejon.

Los furiosos lo siguieron solo para encontrar solo a un perro, de edad bastante avansada durmiendo, con una botella en la mano tumbado contra la pared.

-VAMOS DESPIERTA PERRO VIEJO- Dijo el lobo pateandole las piernas suavemente.

-EH, EH, CAPITAN!- Dijo el perro parandose rapidamente.

-Estamos por sarpar, quiero que te encarges de buscar el alcohol, aunque creo que ya lo tienes resuelto- Dijo el lobo señalando la botalle en manos de el perro.

.Como ordene señor- Dijo el perro llendose rapidamente.

-Y..quien es el?- Pregunto Vibora observando como se retiraba aquel sujeto.

-El es Kuibic, como os dais cuenta por su nombre no es por aqui- Dijo el lobo -Muy bien, os mostrare la nave y sus respectivas habitaciones- Dicho esto el lobo comenso a caminar.

Caminaron por un par de minutos por los muelles.

-Y cual es tu nave?- Pregunto Tigresa observando todos los poderosos navios enbarcados alli.

-aahhh- Suspiro -Mi Kimera es la mas rapida y la mas brutal de todos los mares y oceanos- Dijo el lobo

-Pero aun no la eh visto- Dijo Tigresa con cierta burla.

-Pues alli esta- Dijo el lobo parando y señalando en navio, un poco mas grande que los que estaban alli. Pero se denotaban que tenia muchos años, habia rastros de batalla en las maderas, se podian ver que habian maderas mal clavadas, tapando oyos, en fin, un barco viejo en bastante malas condiciones. Era de color rojizo oscuro. Y en un lado Tenia escrito. "LA KIMERA CARMESI"

-Este es tu poderoso navio?- Pregunto Mono en un pequeño tono de burla y aguantandose la risa.

-Si, la vieja Kimera aguantara lo que sea- Dijo mientras comensaba a caminar otra vez.

Una vez el lobo se separo unos metros mantis hablo.

-Pero si parece que se va a caer a pedazos- Dijo serio y dandose la vuelta -Amigos, de verdad nos suviremos en eso?- Pregunto el insecto

-Es lo que nos queda- Dijo grulla -Bueno, ser mejor que terminemos con esto cuanto antes- Dijo el ave mientras que comensaba a caminar.

-El tiene razon- hablo vibora mientras le seguia.

Los restantes se observaron entre si y los siguieron. Estaban a punto de suvir cuando.

-NO- Les grito el capitan -NUNCA SUVAS A UN NAVIO CON LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA MAL AUGURIO, SIEMPRE CON LA DERECHA- Les exigio. Nuestros heroes se limitaron a observarse entre ellos otra vez y suvieron a el barco con la pierna derecha.

-aaahh, mue bien, muy bien- Dijo el capitan observando las velas las cuales estaban recojidas y observo los banderines los cuales indicaban el viento. -Parece que tendremos un buen inicio, SE LOS DIJE SIEMPRE CON LA DERECHA- Decia el lobo- Tenemos viento a favor- dijo señalando los vanderines. -Ahora siganme a las escotillas, os mostrare sus habitaciones- Dijo el lobo mientras bajaba las escaleras a las escotillas.

Nuestros heroes bajaron y observaron un monton de redes en las cuales dormia la tripulacion, habian un monton de barriles los cuales algunos contenian el alcohol y otros polvora. Despues habian unas grandes cajas las cuales seguramente contenian las balas para los cañones.

-No me digas que vamos a dormir en esas cosas- Dijo mantis

-que?- Dijo el lobo -No, No, ustedes dormiran en un sitio mas...privado- Dijo el lobo. mientras continuaba caminando. -Aqui dijo mientras abria una puerta,dejando ver una pequeña habitacion con unas cuantas hamacas colgadas, un cofre y un escritorio -Perfecto eh- Dijo el lobo sonriendo

-Pense que al decirme eso esperaria camas- Dijo el insecto

-Pues en un barco no nos podemos dar el lujo de las camas, cuanto menos peso mejor, y una red es mcho mas liviana que una cama- Dijo el lobo. -Muy bien, ya falta poco para sarpar, pueden ir a cubierta si quieren- Dicho esto el lobo salio dejando solo a los furiosos y Po.

-Hermosa habitacion- Dijo vibora con sarcasmo

-Ni me lo recuerdes- Dijo Tigresa molesta

Todos dejaron el poco equipaje que traian y se dispusieron a salir a cubierta. Al suvir se encontraron con la tripulacion terminando con los preparativos y al el lobo quien estaba en Proa observando el Horizonte. Todos lo observaron molesto.

-Supongo que ire a hablar con el- dijo Po mientras comenso a caminar.

-mmmm, esta todo bien, emmm, este...- Dijo Po pero no sabia el nombre.

-Kelisidian- Dijo el lobo volteandose y estrechando la pata de Po. -Y si, tenemos buen tiempo- Dijo volviendo a ver el horizonte. -Zarparemos en un momento- Dijo el lobo. Volviendose a apoyar en el borde de el barco.

Los chicos esperaron unos minutos observando el muelle y el horizonte rumbo a el mar, hasta que.

-MEDIA VELA- Grito el lobo desde la cubierta superior

-MEDIA VELA- Le siguio Kuibic. Los tripulantes le siguieron la voz gritandose entre ellos la orden de el capitan.

-Muy bien, ustedes diran en que direccion- Dijo el lobo hablando a los chicos.

-38º Norte- Le dijo Tigresa.

-muy bien, KUIBIC! VIRE 38º RUMBO NORTE- Le ordeno a el perro

-muy bien señor- Le respondio este mientras ponia en rumbo el navio.

Las velas se abrieron haciendo que el barco se empesara a mover con mayor velocidad.

Los minutos pasaron rapido y antes de que se dieran cuenta el puerto era solo un manchon negro en el horizonte.

La tripulacion cantaba alegre, 6 dias en tierra era todo lo que nesecitaban para descansar para luego volver a el mar. (en negrita lo cantado por el capitan)

Con diez cañones por banda,

viento en popa, a toda vela,

no corta el mar, sino vuela,

un velero bergantín:

aquel pirata que llaman,

por su bravura, el Temido,

en todo mar conocido

del uno al otro confín.

La luna en el mar riela,

en la lona gime el viento,

y alza en blando movimiento

olas de plata y azul;

y va el capitán pirata,

cantando alegre en la popa,

Asia a un lado, al otro Europa,

y allá a su frente Estambul:

**Navega, velero mío,**

**sin temor,**

**que ni enemigo navío,**

**ni tormenta, ni bonanza**

**tu rumbo a torcer alcanza,**

**ni a sujetar tu valor.**

**Veinte presas**

**hemos hecho**

**a despecho**

**del inglés,**

**y han rendido**

**cien naciones**

**sus pendones**

**a mis pies.**

Que es mi barco mi tesoro,

que es mi Dios la libertad,

mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,

mi única patria, la mar.

**Allá muevan feroz guerra**

**ciegos reyes**

**por un palmo más de tierra;**

**que yo aquí tengo por mío**

**cuanto abarca el mar bravío,**

**a quien nadie impuso leyes.**

**Y no hay playa,**

**sea cualquiera,**

**ni bandera**

**de esplendor,**

**que no sienta**

**mi derecho**

**y dé pecho**

**a mi valor.**

Que es mi barco mi tesoro,

que es mi Dios la libertad,

mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,

mi única patria, la mar.

**A la voz de ¡barco viene!**

**es de ver**

**cómo vira y se previene**

**a todo trapo a escapar;**

**que yo soy el rey del mar,**

**y mi furia es de temer.**

**En las presas**

**yo divido**

**lo cogido**

**por igual;**

**sólo quiero**

**por riqueza**

**la belleza**

**sin rival.**

Que es mi barco mi tesoro,

que es mi Dios la libertad,

mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,

mi única patria, la mar.

**¡Sentenciado estoy a muerte!**

**Yo me río;**

**no me abandone la suerte,**

**y al mismo que me condena,**

**colgaré de alguna entena,**

**quizá en su propio navío.**

**Y si caigo,**

**¿qué es la vida?**

**Por perdida**

**ya la di,**

**cuando el yugo**

**del esclavo,**

**como un bravo,**

**sacudí.**

Que es mi barco mi tesoro,

que es mi Dios la libertad,

mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,

mi única patria, la mar.

**Son mi música mejor**

**aquilones,**

**el estrépito y temblor**

**de los cables sacudidos,**

**del negro mar los bramidos**

**y el rugir de mis cañones.**

**Y del trueno**

**al son violento,**

**y del viento**

**al rebramar,**

**yo me duermo**

**sosegado,**

**arrullado**

**por el mar.**

Que es mi barco mi tesoro,

que es mi Dios la libertad,

mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,

mi única patria, la mar.

Una vez terminada la cancion todos dieron un gran grito de guerra, haciendo que se les elevara la moral. -jajajaja- Se reia Kelisidian mientras observaba a su tripulacion y a su viejo barco. Camino hasta a Popa y se puso a observan en direcion en donde se encontraba el puerto. -aaahh, nada como velver el mar, eh, Kuibic- Le dijo el lobo

-Ciertamente capitan- Le dijo el perro mientras timoneaba el barco.

-Aventuras, otra vez, viaje tras viaje, y ahora marchamos directo a una pelea-Dijo el lobo

-Algo le inquieta capitan?- Le pregunto el perro

-No, tranquilo Kuibic- Le respondio Kelisidian. -Donde has dejado mi sombrero?- Le pregunto

-En su camarote mi señor- Le respondio el perro

El lobo bajo a cubierta y se dirigio a su camarote. Entro, examino la habitacion con la vista hasta que lo vio sobre su mesa a lado de una botella de Ron. Camino hasta el para ponerselo. (les dejo una imagen, solo imaginenselo lo plateado cambienlo a carmesi www. ) Se lo coloco y se cento en su cilla apoyando ambos pies en la mesa. Tomo la botella y la destapo, para comensar a beber de ella.

Por otra parte los chicos se encontraban en cubierta hablando sobre cuanto durara su viaje.

-Cuanto pensais que demorara este vieje?- Pregunto mono

-No lo se, ademas, como nos encargaremos de esos piratas?- Pregunto Vibora

-Tenemos que expulsarlos de estos lugares, si o si- Dijo Tigresa

-Ja, de la forma en que lo dices parece que tambien quires expulsarlos a ellos- Dijo Po mientras que con su cabeza señalaba la tripulacion

-Tambien- Dijo Tigresa -No me agrada nada, tenerlos por nuestros muelles- Continuo la felina.

-si el capitan, no me cae muy bien que digamos- dijo Grulla

-Bueno, en eso todos estamos deacuerdo, pero nos esta ayudando, por ahora- Dijo Po.

-y crees que este barco resista?- Le pregunto Tigresa arqueando una ceja y sonriendo

-Bueno, de aqui a que resista, es irse de un extremo a otro- Dijo Po riendo un poco

Todos rieron un poco por el comentario de Po. Y luego de un par de horas decidieron irse a acostar, puesto que los minutos ya se havian transformado en horas.

Bajaron, hacia las escotillas y se dirigieron a su habitacion, mientras trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible puesto que ya habian algunos marineros durmiendo. Al llegar cada quien se acosto en una red, y les costo dormirse un poco ya que esa cosa no paraba de moverse y era bastante incomoda, puesto que solo eran cuerdas entrelazadas con otras. Las horas pasaron y todos dormian, todos menos cierta felina quien no podia conciliar el sueño, gracias a la incomodidad de aquella cama. Haci que se paro y suvio a cubierta sin hacer el mas minimo ruido. En la cubierta no habia nadia, solamente se podia observar una sombra timoneando el barco. Tigresa suvio, para darse cuenta de que solo era Kelisidan.

-No puede dormir?- Le regunto el lobo

-En a lo que ustedes le yaman lugar de descanso? preferiria dormir en el suelo- Le dijo Tigresa

-Es libre de hacerlo si quiere, pero aya usted, las balas de cañon que estan sueltas podrian pegarle en la cabeza matandola- Dijo el lobo

-Si pusieran mas orden, de seguro que no tendrian balas sueltas por ahi- Le dijo la felina

-Si nos atacan no tenemos tiempo de correr hacia las cajas- Le dijo el lobo sonriendole -Por lo cual, si las balas estan sueltas estan mas a mano- Termino.

-Y dime, que pediras a cambio de este favor?- Le pregunto Tigresa molesta.

-Aun, no lo se, linda, por ahora hay que esperar, ya lo veremos- Dijo el lobo. mientras viraba un poro el barco y tomaba de la botella que tenia en la mano.

La vida pirata es la vida mejor,

Sin trabajar, sin trabajar

sin estudiar, sin estudiar,

con la botella de ron.

Se puso a cantar Kelisidian. sin darse cuenta de lo que cantaba.

-SOIS PIRATAS!- Le dijo Tigresa mientras se colocaba en posicion para pelear.

-Mierda!- Dijo el lobo mientras desenvainaba la cimitarra.

-QUE ES ESTO? UNA TRAMPA?- Le pregunto Tigresa

-No, estas mal, os ayudaremos, como os dije en puerto- Le dijo Kelisidian.

-Y me lo dice un pirata. Dime, como puedo confiar en tu palabra- Le ixigio la felina (-Mierda, esto me pasa por no prestar atencion en aquella cancion-) Pensaba Tigresa

-Te doy una simple razon, no les hemos echo nada- Dijo el lobo.

-Eso no importa- Dijo Tigresa abalanzandose contra el.

El giro sobre si mismo, y quedo a espaldas de Tigresa, le pateo la pierna y luego la espalda, haciendo que esta cayera a el suelo, luego le piso un hombro y puso la punta de su espada en el otro para que si lo movia se cortase.

-Por favor, escuchame- Le dijo el lobo

-Cayate, llamare a mis amigos- Le dijo Tigresa

-Claro, grita, que tambien se lavente mi tripulacion- Dijo Kelisidian. Dicho esto se aparto de Tigresa dejando que se levantara.

-Que quieres?- Le pregunto Tigresa enojada

-Los ayudaremos, luego, como dije, acordaremos el precio- Le dijo el lobo. -Ahora, linda, me estas molestando, mas de lo que deberias- Le dijo el lobo haciendo que Tigresa gruñera por lo bajo -Te sugiero que vuelvas a tu camerino, junto a tus amigos y duermas, que mañana os espera un buen dia de trabajo- Le hablo el lobo

-De que hablas?- Le pregunto Tigresa enfadada e incredula

-Que? te pensabas que ibais a estar aqui solamente haciendo nada, no, aqui todos trabajan por el bien comun, y el bien comun es permanecer a flote otro dia mas- Le dijo Kelisidian. -Ahora, anda, anda, largate- Le ordeno.

Tigresa lo miro con odio y se retiro dejando solo a el capitan.

-Bien echo- Dijo una sombra atras de el.

-Otra vez, estas tu, ahora que quieres Zulfigar?- Le pregunto el lobo

-emmm, no se, tal vez, pero solo tal vez, emmm, esto, TU MUERTE- Le dijo la sombra

-Valla si que eres extremista eh- Le respondio el lobo con una sonrisa -Ya te lo dije, rindete, no lograras nada haci- Dijo el lobo mientras notaba un aura negra que lo rodeaba.

-Algun dia, ya veras- Le respondio Zulfigar mientras que desaparecia. Las horas pasaron y el sol se alzaba por el Oriente. Haciendo que la tripulacion se levantase.

-KUIBIC- Llamo el lobo

-Si señor me ah llamado?- Pregunto el lobo

-Si, Dales un cepillo y un balde a nuestros invitados, que limpien la cubierta- Le dijo con una sonrisa Kelisidian.

-JAJAJ, como ordene mi capitan- Dicho esto se retiro.

Por otro lado los chicos se despertaban un poco adolorido, incluso Tigresa que habia logrado dormir un poco.

-aaahh, malditas redes- Dijo Po

-see, nunca habia dormido en lugar mas incomodo- Dijo Mantis.

-Mantis- Dijo Grulla suavemente

-Si?- Le pregunto el insecto

-TU DORMISTE EN MI SOMBRERO- Le dijo Grulla.

Todos rieron, y se dispusieron a salir a cubierta. Mientras suvian las escaleras vieron a Kuibic esperandolos en la sima.

Al suvir le entrego un balde con agua y un cepillo a Po.

-Que, que, que es esto?- Pregunto Po confuso

-Hay que limpiar la cubierta, el capitan lo ordena- Le dijo Kuibic -MUEVANSE TODOS- Ordeno el perro mientras que les entregaba una cubeta con agua y un cepillo a cada uno

Todos le didicaron una mirada de rabia y odio a el capitan de el se encontraba en la cubierta superior apoyado en el barandal observando todo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro, aparte de nuestra mision, tambien tenemos que encargarnos de esto ¿no?- Dijo mono mientras cepillaba la cubierta.

-Y ahora que se le dio por mandarnos a hacer esto?- Pregunto vibora molesta.

-Trabajo extra me encanta- Dijo Po con sarcasmo.

-COLEGAS, QUE LES PARECE SI CANTAMOS ALGO PARA ANIMAR A NUESTROS AMIGOS- Grito Kelisidan con burla. Toda la tripulacion empeso a reir.

Allí en la orilla- Empeso a canturrear un tripulante -Alli en la orilla- Le siguio Otro -Alli en la orilla- Otro mas hasta que todos cantaban

Allí en la orilla, dama sencilla

Tengo tus brazos guardando mi amor

Placer batallas, ¡Viva la canalla!

Viva la suerte del viento a favor.

Quizá algún día en un barco enemigo

Cuelgue mi cuerpo del palo mayor

Solo la muerte beberá conmigo

Y brindaremos los dos en su honor.

Bravos esclavos, hermanos sin nada

La vida gira como una espiral

Si hoy hay fiesta, mañana la espada

Puede poner nuestro punto final.

Y allí en la orilla...

Junto A la muerte está la fortuna

Del abordaje a un gran galeón

Si ella me llama te traeré la luna

Y para ti escribiré otra canción.

Es la canción del que fue un gran pirata

Y hoy vive en tierra a cuerpo de rey

Bebe la vida en su copa de plata

Y ante sus pies ve arrastrarse la ley.

JAJAJAJ- Se reia la Tripulacion mientras que nuestro amigos estban mas que enfurecidos, no solo que debian limpiar la escotilla sino que ahora cantaban para supuestamente animarlos. ERA EL COLMO. Pero ahi no se acavaba la cosa.

-Toma, escondelo por un momento- Le dijo Kelisidan a Kuibic mientras le daba el sombrero. Bajo a cubierta inferior y se dirigio a los chicos.

-Oigan, me parece que deje mi sombrero en el nido del cuervo- Dijo Kelisidian apuntando a mirador -Alguien debe ir a buscarmelo hasta alla arriba- Dijo el

-Y que hacias alla arriba?- Le pregunto Po molesto

-Un capitan debe cuidar que no se acerquen barcos enemigos, y mas por la noche- Le dijo el capitan, -no me importa quien, solo quiero que uno de vosotros suva hasta alla y me traiga mi sombrero, es todo- Le dijo el lobo retirandose caminando.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Yo voy- Dijo Por fin Tigresa -Soy la mmas agil y rapida de todos nosotros- Dijo mientras comensaba a escalar el mastil. Estuvo un par de minutos en llegar, hasta que una vez estuvo arriba se dio cuenta de que no habia sombrero. Hasta que miro abajo. y vio a Kelisidan con el. Haciendo señas como de que ya lo habia encontrado. Tigresa bajo mas que enfurecida diciendo un par de insultos en el camino. Y se puso denuevo a trabajar con sus amigos.

-A TODA VELA- Grito el capitan y sus velas de color carmsi se abrieron completamente, dejando ver en la vela mayor una kimera.

-CADA NUDO CUENTA !A TODA VELA! A POR ESE VIENTO- Les grito Kuibic a la tripulacion. El navio se empeso a mover muy rapido.

El capitan camino denuevo hasta los chicos.

-Oigan, necesito que se aten a las barandas y bajen a reparar el casco- Dijo Kelisidian

-Pero, con esta velocidad y movimiento?- Le pregunto Mono

-Si, ustedes demuestran mucho interes en encontrar lo que les enviaron a buscar ¿no? para eso necesitamos ir a toda vela, y para un mayor rendimiento nesecitamos el casco reparado- Dijo Kelisidan, Nuestros amigos lo observaban con enfado -Reunanse con Kuibic, el

les brindara alguos hombres que los sostengan para que ustedes puedan bajar, aparte de darles herramientas y maderas- Dijo el capitan mientras les daba la espalda y se retiraba.

Los chicos fueron a donde Kuibic los esperaba. Los ato a el barandal y con ayuda de mas tripulantes los sostenian para que no cayeran. Les puso un chaleco a cada uno, con herramientas y clavos. Y les puso un par de tablas en brazos.

Bajaron, por el lateral de la nave, hasta el casco y se pusieron a repararlo con dificultad, dado, que el movimiento y las olas se lo ponian dificil. Estuvieron un par de horas trabajando hasta que pudieron volver a suvir a cuvierta.

-Bueno, veo, que se han pegado un buen chapuzon- Les hablo el lobo desde la cubierta superior. -Tienen permiso para descansar- Les dijo Kelisidan -Por lo menos esta hora- Termino. -GENTE, HORA DE EL ALMUERZO- Grito el capitan y todos los marineros dejaron sus puestos para bajar a las escotillas, rumbo a el comedor. Nuestro amigos hicieron lo mismo.

El capitan puso en rumbo el navio y tambien bajo a el comedor.

Nuestros chicos tenian una mesa para los 6.

-Me pregunto que serviran- Decia mono

-Si, tengo hambre- Dijo mantis.

-AQUI, LA COMIDA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE- Dijo un tripulante mientras les dejaba unos platos con algo extraño en ellos. Nuestros amigos se quedaron horrorizados por la comida que les ervian, si se podia llamar comida, era algo, oscuro, con partes verdes y naranjas.

-Ques es esto?- Pregunto Po mientras lo tocaba con un cubierto (si ya se)

-No lo se- Dijo Tigresa con asco

-Que comen estos sujetos?- Pregunto mantis -Yo me arriesgare, tengo hambre- Dijo mantis mientras le daba un puqueño bocado. Mastico y despues trago. -Es malisimo, pero por lo menos es pasable, no como la vez que cocino Tigresa- Dijo el bicho mientras comensaba a reir

-OYE- Dijo Tigresa mientras trataba de agarrarlo pero este se escurrio.

-Tranquila, a mi si me gusto- Le dijo Po sonriendo haciendo que la felina se sonrojara un poco.

Todos comieron como pudieron aquella cosa y volvieron a la cubierta tras la orden de el capitan.

Las demas horas de el dia pasaron bajo trabajos en el navio. Hasta que llego la noche y nuestro amigos se iban a dormir.

-No, esperen un momento- Les grito Kelisidian desde la cubierta superior. Haciendo que nuestros amigos se voltearan. -Necesito que cuiden la cubierta esta noche, uno debe ir a el nido de cuervo y vigilar que nada se acerque los demas deben encargarse de guardar las velas, el viento se esta tornando en contra, lo cual es mala señal, puede ser una tormenta- Dijo el capitan -Yo me encargare de timonearlo- Dijo Kelisidian mientras se volteaba camino a cubierta superior.

-Y cuando dormimos?- Pregunto Po

-acaso no durmieron anoche?- Pregunto Kelisidan mientras giraba su cabeza solamente para sonreir a Tigresa -Vamos, me parece que ordene halgo- Dijo el capitan mientras se dirigia a cubierta superior.

Los chicos hicieron todo lo pedido, Tigresa se encontraba en el nido de cuervo con el catalejo observaba el horizonte. Los demas guardaban las velas. Mientras que Kelisidian Timoneaba el barco.

-SE APROXIMA UNA TORMENTA!- Grito Tigresa

-MALDICON, LO NOS FALTABA- Dijo el capitan -EN QUE DIRECCION?- Le grito

-EN LA NUESTRA- Le respondio la felina

-CUENTO TIEMPO TENEMOS?- Le volvio a gritar

-SOLO UNAS HORAS- Le volvio a gritar Tigresa

-TENIA QUE SER ¿NO? !DESPLEGAD MEDIA VELA! DEBEMOS ADENTRARNOS EN LA TORMENTA, NO NOS DA EL TIEMPO PARA VIRAR EN OTRA DIRECCION Y ALEJARNOS- Grito Kelisidan mientras empesaba a hacer sonar una campana, haciendo que la tripulacion se levantara.

-TRIPULACION SE APROXIMA UNA TORMENTA, A SUS PUESTOS, REFORZAZ LOS NUDOS- Ordenaba el capitan mientras que todos se ponian manos a la obra.

En un par de horas la tormenta ya se les venia encima. -OYE TU!- le grito el capitan a Tigresa -BAJA DE AHI, QUE VALLA UNO DE MIS MUCHACHOS CON MAS EXPERIENCIA- Grito, Tigresa bajo y subio otro tripulante.

-MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS YA SABEIS, SI HALGO PASA AQUI, AH SIDO UN HONOR, SER SU CAPITAN- Grito Kelisidian mientras las olas comensaban a chicar contra el casco.

-NO DIGA ESO SEÑOR, EL KIMERA AH RESISTIDO MUCHOS ATAQUES Y UNA LLOVIZNA NO LO UNDIRA, JAJAJA- Dijo Kuibic.

-BUENO MUCHACHOS, ESTAD ATENTOS A MIS ORDENES Y YA SABEIS...-Grito Kelisidian sin terminar la oracion porque estaba juntando aire.

**Ha de saber su Excelencia**

**Que la cosa anda jodida**

**Que el hambre no da guarida**

**Y se acaba la paciencia.**

-!A TODA VELA VIENTO A FAVOR!-

**Ante esta triste evidencia**

**Reniego del vasallaje**

**Y me lanzo al abordaje**

**Cagandome en su Excelencia.**

**En su Excelencia y de paso**

**Me cago en su beneficio**

**En su carácter fenicio**

**Y en el vino de su vaso.**

**-**AGARRENSE, OLA DE EL LADO IZQUIERDO-

**En el juez y en su justicia**

**Por no ser ciega ni tuerta**

**Y dejar la puerta abierta**

**Al poder y su avaricia.**

**-**MEDIA VELA VIENTO DE CARA-

**Y siguiendo el desacato**

**Me cisco en la Bula Santa**

**Porque con la muerte achanta**

**-**REFUERZEN ESOS NUDOS POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN-

**Al que no come en su plato**

**Que si malvado es Usía**

**Mas malo es quien le bendijo**

**-**MIRADOR, INFORMES!-

**Dándole casa y cobijo**

-SE PUEDE VISUALIZAR OTRO NAVIO A LA LEJANIA MI CAPITAN-

**Dentro de su sacristía.**

**Y también hay para el Rey**

**De este imperio sacro santo**

**Por ser el Rey del espanto**

**Aunque piense como un buey.**

**Si es mas cruel nace garrote**

**Si mas falso, relicario**

**Si mas avaro, vicario**

**Si mas Rey, tonto del bote.**

**Repartida la inmundicia**

**Entre Reyes de retrete**

**Ratas de toga y bonete**

**Y ladrones con franquicia,**

**-**SON A QUIENES HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO MI SEÑOR-

**Hoy apelo a mi conciencia**

**Y termino mi diatriba**

**Como empecé mas arriba**

**Cagandome en su Excelencia...**

JAJAJ- Se rio Kelisidian. Buen momento para aparecer eligieron. -Oigan ustedes ahi esta su barco, preparense para la batalla- Grito mientras los tripulantes preparaban los cañones. -A TODA VELA!- Grito

-PERO SEÑOR, EL VIENTO!- Le dijo Kuibic

-EH, DICHO, !A TODA VELA!- volvio a gritar.

-mu..mu...muy bien, YA ABEIS ESCUCHADO, CADA NUDO CUENTA A TODA VELA- Grito el Contramaestre y todas las velas se abrieron por completo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y se pudiron ver unas luces que salian de el lateral de el barco enemigo.

-AGACHAOS- Grito el capitan un microsegundo antes de que cientos de cañonasos arrazaban con la cubierta. -QUIERO BALAS ENCADENADAS, !AHORAAAA! ESTAD ATENTOS A MI SEÑAL- Grito Kelidian. -USTEDES ESTAD PREPARADOS PARA EL ABORDAJE- Volvio a gritar a los chicos

-ESTA LOCO SEÑOR? ABORDAJE? ESTE ES EL GALEON DE BATALLA MAS GRANDE AL QUE NOS HEMOS ENFRENTADO- Le dijo Kuibic

-KUIBIC AMIGO, DE QUE LADO ESTAS- Le dijo Kelisidian

-DE EL SUYO CAPITAN, HASTA EL FINAL- Le dijo Kuibic,

-HASTA EL FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL- Grito la tripulacion.

-HACI ME GUSTA !VELAS FUERA, PARADLO EN SECO!- ordeno y las velas vueron recogidas. Tomo el timon y lo empeso a virar hacia la derecha. -!FUEEEEGOOOOOO!- Grito y los cañones de el Kimera dieron un gran estruendo lanzando balas encadenadas a los mastiles de el enemigo. -A TODA VELAS, AHORA- Volvio a ordenar Las velas se abrieron, rapidamente. Un estruendo se escucho -A CUBIERTO- Ordeno pero una bala impacto cerca de Mono. -LLEVAD A EL CHICO A LA ESCOTILLA- Ordeno y 2 tripulantes lo llevaron a la escotilla. El por otro lado viraba el barco a su izquierda, para salir de la zona de fuego enemiga. Los enemigos seguian atcando y el Kimera se empesaba a caer a pedazos. El capitan solo se limitaba a sonreir, mientras viraba a la izquierda con todas sus velas desplegadas. Al virar completamente a la izquierda embolso el viento a favor, que era la venta que tenian sus enemigos. Haci Pudo hacer que el Kimera se posicionara lateralmente apuntando a la proa enemiga. La tripulacion grito, y el capitan dio la orden que todos estaban esperando.

-!FUEEEEEGOOOOOO!- A partir de aqui todo paso muy lentamente para todos, el kimera disparo sus estruendosos cañonasos, sus balas encadenadas arrazaron con los mastiles enemigos. El resquebrajar de la madera se escucho, la tormenta continuaba, tenian ahora el viento en la cara, Por lo cual ordeno a recojer sus velas. Los tripulantes prepararon sus armas. Una vez estuvieron lado a lado la orden que daria un vuelco a la batalla fue dada.

-!AL ABORDAJEEEEE!- Grito el capitan mientras toda la tripulacion enganchaba el barco enemigo y se lanzaban a la cubierta de el navio enemigo.

-A POR SU CAPITAN- Grito Tigresa mientras se quitaba a un par de piratas de encima. Todos lucharon con fiareza hasta que ya quedaban pocos enemigos. Kelisidan se abrio paso rapidamente hasta llegar con su capitan, mientras su tripulacion luchaba.

Ambos se observaron, directo a los ojos, nadie dijo nada, y se se pusieron en posicion en convate. El ruido de el acero chocando de estos 2 fieros capitanes se escuchaba por toda la cubierta. Ambos vandos sabian, que el resultado de esa pelea determinaria la victoria, pero ninguno podia ayudar a su respectivo capitan, eso era un tema de honor. Todos luchaba hasta que los sonidos de metales cesaron, solo para dar a escuchar el sonido de carne descarrandose.

Ambos bandos cesaron, y observaron, la proa, con la esperanza de que su capitan alla vencido. Observaron y se encontraron con Kelisidan el cual atravesaba el pecho de el otro capitan con su hoja. Todos hicieron silencio. Kelisidian retiro su cimitarra rapidamente. y lo observo a los ojos.

-Ah, sido la mejor batalla que eh tenido, gracias, por no, utilizar tus poderes- Hablo el otro capitan

-Esto es un tema de honor, y que habria de eso si tengo ventaja sobre ti?- Dijo Kelisidan mientras envainaba la hoja

-Cierto- Dijo el otro capitan desplomandose -Hablando de Honor, almenos morire con el- Dicho esto exalo su ultimo aliento.

Todos observaban, ya habia quedado claro quien era el vencedor en esa batalla. Los demas hombres no dudaron en rendirse. Una vez se alejaron un poco. El capitan dio la orden de fuejo. El barco enemigo, estallo en pedazos.

-Un capitan se debe undir con su nave- Dijo Kelisidian mientras timoneaba para salir de la tormenta.

Unos dias despues y ya se encontraban nuevamente en puerto, con el Kimera anclado.

-Bueno, supongo que aqui termina esta aventura- Decia el capitan mientras se despedia de Po

-Y cual es el precio?- Pregunto Tigresa

-No os preocupeis por eso, ya me aveis ayudado bastante, aunque agradeceria que me ayudaran a reparar mi navio- Dijo el capitan.

-Bueno, ustedes cuidaron de Mono, haci que podemos ocuparnos de eso- Dijo Po sonriendo. Ambos se estrecharon las manos. Y despues de 3 meses La Kimera carmesi estaba lista para navegar nuevamente.

-Ahora creo que estamos a mano- Dijo Po.

-Si, lo estamos- Dij Kelisidian observando la cubierta. -Bueno, es hora de partir, ah sido un gusto, Guerrero Dragon, tal vez algun dia, vualva para enfrentarme contigo- Dijo el lobo

-Jaja, estare esperando- Dijo Po bajando de el barco -Hasta la proxima- Dijo Po.

-MEDIA VELA- Ordeno el lobo y el viento lo embolso haciendo que se mueva.

Miestra tanto los furiosos observavan el partir de aquel viejo navio. Por otro lado un lobo observaba desde Proa las seis figuras, -Venimos de asaltar los mares y la brisa,Avaros somos en astucia y malicia. - Cantaba en voz baja Hasta que fur interrupido por Kuibic.

-Señor, cante una de sus entonaciones para levantar la moral y poder disfrutar otra victoria mas para nuestra vieja Kimera.-Le dijo el contramaestre

-jajaja, claro que si Kuibic, MUY BIEN GENTE ENTABLAREMOS UNA CLASICA DE BILLY JONES, "EL VIEJO LOBO DE MAR", COMO LE DECIAN CUANDO YO ERA PEQUEÑO- Grito el capitan

**Quince hombres en el cofre del muerto**

**¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron!**

**El aguardiente y el diablo hicieron el resto.**

**¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron!"**

**¡Ay, ay, ay, la botella de ron!**

**Y sólo queda uno vivo, los demás han muerto**

**De setenta que eran al salir del puerto.**

**¡Yo-ho-ho, y una botella de ron!"**

**¡Ay, ay, ay, la botella de ron! **

Y con esto, el enorme navio se perdia en el Horizonte.

**Bueno amigos gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les aya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews porque me ayudan mucho en mis ganas. tuve muchas fuente de inspiracion para este fic, pero eh echo lo posible para que no sea considerado plagio ni copia, solamente es una idea que se me ocurrio. Por otro lado, si, estoy siguiendo mi hostoria principal, pero ando corto de imaginacion, para esa. Pero tranquilos que ya llevo un buen trecho escrito y dejenme decirles que valdra la pena esperar :D**


End file.
